You Belong With Me
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Bubbles is fed up with Boomer and Brat's relationship. Bubbles has always been there for Boomer since they were two. So why can't he see that he belongs with Bubbles?


**hey everyone! this is the BubblesxBoomer on i promised. I think that i did a good job on this one, but i would love a review to tell me what you think. im working on the next chapter of Splitzer now, and its 11:00 at night right now so i must really love you guys XD anyways, read it and tell me if you liked it.**

* * *

**You Belong With Me**

Bubbles rolled her eyes as she sat at the table. She really used to love their study dates, but now that Boomer started dating Brat, he seemed to be out of it and a bit more…uptight. Brat was turning him from being that sweet, sensitive, funny guy into a paranoid, closed off sort of guy. Bubbles had seen the effects the first day they made it official. And Bubbles was sure that if he didn't ditch Brat soon, he would regret it sooner than later.

Boomer had a twisted facial expression as he argued into his phone…again. This is really starting to get annoying. It seems that whenever Bubbles and Boomer had a study date, which was every Tuesday and Friday, he was always on the phone arguing with Brat.

Boomer pulled the blue IPhone away from his mouth slightly as he yelled into the phone. "Brat, calm down! It was just a joke!" There was a pause as Brat responded. "It was funny."

Bubbles stood up with a growl, and slammed her social studies book down on the table, resulting with a loud bang. She crossed her arms and stomped over to the doorway. Leaning against the frame, she turned around to see Boomer with a confused look. Bubbles rolled her eyes, still fuming.

Boomer's eyes widened. "Yeah, um, Brat? Yeah, I'll have to call you back." He clicked the virtual button on the touch phone. The line went dead as Brat made a squeaky protest. Oh my gosh. Who names their kid Brat? Her parents must have been on something when they named their daughters Berserk, Brat, and Brute. Boomer rose from his seat, tossing his phone onto the table. He held his palms slanted, palms upward, giving a 'what the heck?' look.

Bubbles turned up her nose. "You are unbelievable."

Boomer sighed. "What are you talking about?"

"You! Always blowing me off for _her. _Never helping me with homework. We have been best friends since we were five! And now it's like I don't exist." Bubbles countered. It felt good about confronting him about her feelings. Wait. Was she jealous?

Boomer scoffed. "Not helping with homework?" He pointed at the open textbooks, essays, and other schoolwork. "What do you call all that, Bubbles?"

Bubbles scoffed herself. "What do you call that?" She pointed at the blue phone with yellow lightning stickers on it. "**You're **always **on the phone with your girlfriend,** and** she's **always **upset. And going off about something that you said.**"

Boomer seemed to have been taken back by the statement. "Well, in her defense I did tell a joke that I guess she didn't like. Or maybe she didn't understand it. I don't see why. It was a funny joke."

"See? **She doesn't get your humor like I do." **

Boomer grinned. "That's true. I can always count on you to laugh at my corny jokes." He looked at the ground lost in thought. Then he looked up back at Bubbles. "She is a bit demanding. And it's so annoying how she is always starting arguments about the stupidest things."

Bubbles suppressed a grin. "Yeah. I miss hanging out with you **in my room on a typical Tuesday night. **And on the weekends when Blossom and Buttercup are home and your brothers are over. And since I have the giant flat screen, we would all pile up on my bed with bowls of popcorn and soda and just watch movies and pull all nighters. I really miss when all _six _of us would do that. Lately it has just been _five._"

Boomer sighed deeply, with a sad undertone. "Yeah. I miss hanging out with you guys. And hanging out with Brat and blowing you guys off has been bogus. All she does is complain." Out of nowhere, he just started laughing. Bubbles started grinning then couldn't resist. She started giggling along with her blonde haired friend. "One part of our relationship that sucks is that she doesn't like _our _music."

Bubbles felt her cheeks flush upon hearing 'our music.' "Yeah. We always are **listening to the music she doesn't like.** She seems like a girl that would prefer pop or country over ugg…_heavy metal and emo _music. How can she like that stuff?" Bubbles crossed her legs as she continued to lean against the white mold on the door frame. She stared at Boomer's shoes. The shoes that she had gotten him for his birthday in April earlier that year. Blue and white DC's that cost her almost $300. She was still in debt to Blossom and Buttercup. And what's worse, is that Buttercup was charging _interest._ Bubbles apparently owed Buttercup $2 every month that she hasn't paid her back. Bubbles grinned. At least he was wearing the shoes that she had gotten Boomer instead of the cheap grey tennis shoes that Brat had gotten him. "Im glad you like those shoes."

Boomer wiggled his toes with a grin. "My favorite pair. I wear them every day. I'll admit it, the shoes Brat got me hurt my feet _really _badly."

Bubbles huffed. "Did you tell her the story about when you and your brothers were in that car accident with your mom?" Boomer nodded slowly. "Did she listen at all when you explained that the nerves in your feet were badly damaged and are _really _sensitive now? How you need to wear specially designed shoes so it doesn't feel like you're walking on glass?"

Boomer breathed in sharply, running his fingers through his long, golden-blonde tresses. Shaking his hair, he released the breath. "I like to think that she did. But based off her birthday gift, I'm guessing she could have cared less."

Bubbles growled mentally at Brat for being such an awful girlfriend. She didn't care about Boomer. She just wanted to date him because he was one of three of the most popular guys in our school along with Brick and Butch. Fortunately, Blossom and Buttercup were already going out with them, keeping Brat's inhumane, witch-equivalent sisters, arms length away. In Buttercup and Butch's case however, Brute is probably a restraining orders length away, otherwise Buttercup would probably murder her. "You know, **she'll never know **that **story like I do.**"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "You know, Bubs, you and Brat aren't that different. Blonde hair in pigtails. Obsession with the color blue. Shopping." He shrugged in a way that said he knew he was right.

Bubbles shook her head. "Me and Brat are nothing alike besides blond hair. Our personalities are way different."

Boomer crossed his arms. Why was she so stubborn? Bubbles was never stubborn with him. The only other time she was stubborn was he had brought his first girlfriend over for Bubbles to meet- wait. Was Bubbles jealous? "Explain how you guys are different."

Bubbles stood up straight at her full height at 5ft 4 inches. She pointed at a chair. "Okay. Take a seat. I have _a lot _to say." Boomer nodded in a sarcastic manner and took a seat at the table. Bubbles joined him at the sleek mahogany dinner table that the Professor had spent so much on. "First of all, **she wears short skirts** and **I wear t-shirts.**"

Boomer rolled his eyes. For being his best friend, Bubbles didn't have a good reason to not like Brat. "How does that separate you two?"

Bubbles sighed loudly. "I wear t-shirts and jeans that cover me up and give me a sense of security and safety. Not…exposed. Her short skirts and spaghetti strapped tanks are skimpy and make her look sluttish. Just saying and don't be offended. Clothing like that give other guys the wrong ideas and such. Take it up with her. Plus she flirts with other guys too."

Boomer clenched his teeth. "I'm not offended. You're right, about all of it. I did talk to her about it, but she just got all pissed and started yelling at me." He grunted.

Bubbles wasn't sure if she should keep listing differences, between herself and Brat since it appeared to be stressing Boomer. But…she should just relieve her own stress. That's how people end up dying in hospitals. Saving up all of their stress and it slowly takes away their years until they die. Right? "Second thing. **She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers. **Brat is in that 'popular' group who disses everyone just because she's a cheerleader with her sisters and other snobs like Princess. Poor Robin. Did you see what they did to her?" Boomer shook his head perplexed. He wouldn't have known. He was probably with his brothers at football practice. Bubbles hid a giggle at the thought since she was in the middle of an intense conversation. But…Boomer _is _the hottest player on the high school football team. "They stole her strawberry iced tea, which is red, and dumped it down the front of her white shirt staining it! I felt so bad for her. She was crying like crazy in the girls' room. It helps that I always keep spare cloths in my locker. We are outcasts, since we could be popular but choose not to. We are part of that group called 'On the Bleachers.'"

Boomer's jaw dropped. "Brat did that?" Bubbles nodded. "That's awful." He had no idea that Brat acted like that. Well, he had heard stories from other people, but hearing it from Bubbles was an entirely different, matter. She never lied, no matter how much she hated someone's guts. Brat seemed to be living up to her name.

* * *

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that im the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why cant you see?**_

_**You, belong with me, **_

_**You belong with me**_

* * *

Boomer laughed making Bubbles jump back with a fright. She hadn't heard him laugh it seemed like for ages. "What are you laughing at?"

"I was just thinking about when we were in 7th grade and we would always take walks in the park." Bubbles grinned down at the table. "Remember when you had sat down in that pop spill? And I had to give you my pants?" Bubbles was laughing along with Boomer now. "I love the way people were just look at us **walking the streets, with you **wearing my old **worn-out jeans** that were _way _to big."

Bubbles calmed down from her laughing fit. She hadn't had a fun reminiscing conversation with Boomer in a while. "Yeah, that was funny. I just couldn't **help thinking, **that this **is how it ought to be. **Like when we were 7 and Brick would push Blossom on the swings and Buttercup and Butch would play tag, trying to shove each other to the ground. And we would just be **laughing on a park bench."**

Boomer smiled, shyly. He really did miss those days. The days before the complications of teenage life. When he could **think to himself**, **'hey**, **this is easy.'** He looked up at Bubbles and couldn't help but think about how pretty she looked when she laughed. Her pink cheeks, long lashes, cute giggle, blonde pigtails bouncing back and forth. "Did you know that **you've got a smile that could light up this whole town?"**

Bubbles blushed a bright pink and her face felt warm. She tried directing her attention towards her hands or at the table but instead found herself gazing into Boomer's blue eyes with a tender smile. "You do too, you know. But **I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down." **Boomer opened his mouth in protest but Bubbles cut him off. " **You say that you're fine, **but **I know you better than that. **Tell me the truth when I ask, **what are ya doing with a girl like that?"**

* * *

_**She wears high heels**_

_**I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and**_

_**I'm on the bleachers**_

* * *

Boomer looked down, deeply considering the question. "You know, I'm not even sure. I guess because people expected us too. The two blonde and popular athletes."

Bubbles huffed, slamming her hand on the table. "No. No one expected anything. That's just what you expected of yourself." Boomer seemed shaken by the quick response. "Do you know what I have been doing for the past year and a half?" Boomer shook his head. "I've been **dreaming about the day when you would wake up **from your little fantasies about jock relationships **and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time."**

Boomer closed his eyes and opened them in shock. "What?" Did she just confess a crush on him? He couldn't help but feel a sensation of relief somewhere inside of his heart. He had always hoped, somewhere deep inside of him, that Bubbles and his relationship would bloom into something more, the way their siblings' had.

Bubbles rolled her eyes in way that accused him of being naïve. "**I'm the one who understands you **and your problems. I try to help you with them opposed to Brat not giving a freakin' two sense about. I've **been here all along **since we were kids. Boomer, I have known you since we were 2 when you moved in down the street." Boomer's mouth was agape in awe. Bubbles didn't stop her outburst there. "Brat came in only about a year ago. Remember the days when we were 9 in 3rd grade? When we went to play softball at the park with our friends on the block, I'd be **standing by and waiting at your back door."**

* * *

_**All this time how could you not know?**_

_**Baby**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

* * *

Bubbles squeezed her eyes shut and hot tears started to overflow down her cheeks. She felt stupid for crying in front of Boomer just because she hated his girlfriend. She was being selfish really. She didn't want to lose her best friend in the world.

Boomer felt his heart rate increase. He felt incredulously guilty. He loved hanging out with Bubbles, his best friend. And he had been dissing her since Brat had made a scene at school about how they were just _made _for each other. Boomer reached out and grabbed onto Bubbles' hands with both his hands. She tried looking up but couldn't. He smiled genuinely, trying to cheer her up. It was that one of a kind smile that he could only use with Bubbles. "**Remember when **I** was driving **you **to your house in the middle of the night**, after that 4th of July party last year? Like right after I got my license?"

"Yep." Bubbles sniffled, not looking up. Instead she squeezed his hands tighter in his.

Boomer squeezed her hand back. "You had mistaken a stick for a snake and you screamed bloody mary and accidently poured that red stuff on your dress. I was so surprised but honored when I realized that **I'm the one that makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry."** He laughed for a moment. "I don't remember what I said when we got into the car, but you were laughing so hard I swore you were gonna puke."

Bubbles squeaked out a laugh. "Yeah. You said something about looking better in punch than…I don't remember." She trailed off.

Boomer caught Bubbles chin in his palm and her face up so she was level with him. "**And I know your favorite songs. **What Makes You Beautiful~ One Direction. Dynamite~Taio Cruz. I Cry~ Flo Rida. Hall of Fame and There Was a Time by some bands that slips my mind. And your favorite song, You Belong With Me~ Taylor Swift."

Bubbles grinned. "**And you tell me 'bout your dreams.** Like the one with fox with the weird hair that steals pictures."

Boomer grinned happily. **"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you." **Bubbles smiled tenderly as she bit her lower lip.

* * *

_**Been here all along**_

_**So why cant you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by and waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time, how could you not know?**_

_**Baby, you belong with me**_

* * *

Boomer stood up and walked over to Bubbles and pulled her to her feet. Pulling her into a tight hug, he never lost his grip on her hands. Why had it taken him so long to figure out that Bubbles was the girl of his dreams? Boy, he had a majorly _long _blonde moment. Bubbles looked up at him with big confused eyes that Boomer answered with, **"Have you ever thought just maybe…"**

Bubbles smiled. "**You belong with me?"**

Boomer was about to answer when a phone started ringing. It was the custom ring tone that Boomer had for Brat so he knew when to ignore calls and when not too. Bubbles watched Boomer intently to see what he would do as he eyed the phone. He shrugged it off and let it continue to ring until it stopped. He looked back down at Bubbles, in a loving way. "**You belong with me."**


End file.
